Let Me Help You
by ShadowWriter94
Summary: Johnny likes Ben, a lot, but can't deal with the constant mood swings and lies. What seems like a routine evening takes an interesting turn and begins a chain of events that'll change both his and Ben's life's forever. Rated M as later chapters will contain Smut, primarily focussed on Johnny and Ben but other familiar faces will make appearances as well.
1. Chapter 1

[Hi there, this is my first on-going fic so reviews would be appreciated. I'll aim to add a new chapter once a week, two chapters if it's a good week.

Just a bit of a re-write of the first chapter as it looks really bulky in the preview and I'm aiming for short snippets per paragraph to avoid that. New chapter also being added shortly.]

Just One Kiss

Johnny Carter stood serving another punter but his mind was elsewhere, sat snuggled in a booth were Ben Mitchell and Abi Branning, the sight of them made his stomach turn, not because he disagreed with the relationship as such but because he knew it was all lies and he knew that sooner or later Abi would be hurt, again.

"Johnny love, any chance of being served tonight?" The voice broke Johnny from his thoughts and he quickly finished serving his punter before shuffling over to the source of the voice, Sharon Mitchell. "Sorry Sharon, I was miles away, what can I get ya?" Johnny hadn't thought much of Sharon when he first met her, a bit up herself was his original thoughts, but over the past few weeks she'd become a good friend and someone he could confide in. "It's alright love, can I have two glasses of red please, also I was wondering if you couldn't pop over to the Albert later, Phil's taking me up the West End and I need someone to cover for me."

Johnny got started on the glasses of wine and rolled his tongue around his mouth in thought, usually when he helped Sharon out it meant working alongside Ben, could he really handle another night of hearing exaggerated stories of the wonderful relationship Ben had with Abi. Glancing over again Johnny caught Ben's eye and got a smile, not a forced one that Ben usually gave people but a genuine one and it made Johnny's stomach tingle with butterflies. "There you are, I'll be around for the usual time, who else is working though?" Sharon took the glasses from Johnny and handed him the money. "Ben's lending you a hand and Lola offered to help for a few hours, lock up after you've done." Johnny took the money and quickly ran everything through the till and handed Sharon her change. "Brilliant, have fun tonight." Sharon gave Johnny a smile before wondering over to Phil, Johnny glanced at the clock and grimaced, only three hours till he'd be stuck behind a bar with Ben, he couldn't wait.

Johnny got to the Albert for around ten and began setting up for the night, it was going to be a quiet night which meant more free time to hear Ben's riveting lies, a few minutes later though an angry looking Ben stormed through the doors, intrigued Johnny raised a brow and began the questions. "You alright mate, look a little angry?" Johnny kept his tone light, not wanting to provoke one of Ben's angry mood swings. "I'm fine, it's just Abi…" Ben headed into the back, Johnny followed and made himself busy filling out some of the paperwork that needed doing. "Trouble in paradise then?" Johnny's tone was slightly sarcastic but he couldn't help himself, he got very… jealous around Ben.

"Leave off it Johnny!" Ben wasn't in the mood for games tonight, but Johnny pushed on still. "What can you do, your whole relationship is built on lies." Ben slammed his fist down and pushed Johnny up against the wall. "I said leave it!" Johnny's cheek flustered red and he cleared his throat. "You've gotta be realistic mate, she's only gonna get hurt when the truth comes out, is that what you want?" Johnny was aware he was seriously pushing his luck but he didn't care, part of him wanted Ben gone, so his thoughts could focus on his job, and yet another part of him was turned on by the roughness of the situation. "I'm not gay! I'm not like you alright!" Ben's voice was breaking now and Johnny shook his head and pushed him back away from him. "Just you keep saying it won't make it true…" Johnny went to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm, looking he saw Ben, eyes clouded with tears, he looked… vulnerable, it was sort off refreshing to see.

"Johnny… I'm not like you, I'm not…" Johnny sighed and snapped at Ben. "Gay! Yes so I've heard change the record Ben!" Ben shook his head and hugged Johnny catching him off guard. "No, I'm not as confident as you ok! People around here hate me and my dad's the only one who sticks up for me… If I'm gay he'll hate me too and…" Johnny didn't respond and just hugged the other, he'd suspected as much for a long time, Ben wasn't afraid of who he was, he was afraid of his dad's reaction.

Johnny enjoyed the closeness with Ben but it was soon over as he stepped back and wiped his eyes. "Are we opening this place up or what then?" Johnny became irritated again, just like that Ben was willing to brush away what he'd just said, he understood Ben's position but his conduct drove him mad, angrily Johnny pushed past him. "Yeah, not like there's anything left here to discuss!" Johnny opened up and began the evening, it was extremely slow though and he sent Lola home early but still paid her for the full night, what Sharon didn't know wouldn't hurt her. As people filtered out the Albert became empty with both Johnny and Ben stood at opposite ends of the bar, the awkwardness was laughable.

"You might as well go home Ben, your girlfriend's probably waiting for you." Johnny did nothing to hide the bitterness in his voice so was surprised when Ben tugged on his arm, turning Johnny looked at Ben and raised his brow. "What, are you going to have another go at the I'm not like you speech or are you just going to make another move then panic and shout at me!" Johnny's face was flushed red with emotion, why wasn't Ben speaking. Then slowly Ben slid his hands either side of Johnny's face, tucked his thumbs over and behind Johnny's ears and lent forward placing a soft delicate kiss to his lips, Johnny's mind was racing as Ben pulled back and he licked his lips anxiously. "Just one kiss, is that all I get?" Ben smiled and lent forward whispering softly. "For tonight, you'll get more tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

[Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites, honestly didn't expect anything to happen that fast!

Anyway this is Chapter two, also keep your eyes peeled as a one-shot between Ben and another Walford resident is being added soon.]

The Next Day

Johnny's POV:

As Johnny woke up he remembered everything, his talk with Ben, the anger he'd felt when Ben brushed it all away and then… the kiss. Johnny licked his lips as he remembered it all, it had been everything he'd wanted and needed for so long, but did it mean anything? Reaching down under his covers Johnny felt his bulge and smirked to himself, it seemed he needed to deal with a rather pressing issue before breakfast.

Ben's POV:

Ben woke up and rubbed his eyes, last night had been a mistake was his first thought, he'd said too much and kissed Johnny, god knows what the he was thinking right now. Ben grabbed his glasses and slid them on before grabbing his phone and bringing Johnny's number up, he needed to fix this before it got out of hand, yet part of him didn't want too, part of him wanted more!

Johnny's POV:

At breakfast Johnny did his best to hide his delight, but his sister Nancy wasn't stupid and ruffled his hair before speaking. "What's with the big grin ya muppet?" Johnny looked at his sister and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't I just be happy, do I need a reason?" Johnny felt his sister's eyes probing him before she answered. "There's being happy and then there's grinning like a Cheshire cat…" Nancy finished her breakfast and headed out leaving Johnny once more with his thoughts.

After washing and dressing Johnny headed out for some milk for his Dad, heading into the Minute Mart he saw Abi stood there with Lauren flicking through the magazines, upon seeing him Abi made a strange noise, sort of like a dying cat, and stormed out leaving Lauren looking apologetically at Johnny. "Sorry Johnny, she stills thinks you're after Ben… I'll talk to her." Lauren rushed out and Johnny chuckled softly, if only they knew.

The rest of his Johnny's morning was uneventful, working behind the bar and listening to hushed conversations between his parents, who he was sure were arguing lately. At around eleven his phone buzzed, digging it out of his pocket he read the text and grinned a little, it was from Ben and all it said was 'Come over'.

Excusing himself from the bar he headed over to the Mitchell house trying to not be too obvious whilst also trying not to attract any unwanted attention to himself, upon arriving he knocked lightly and was surprised when the door opened almost instantly and he was dragged inside by Ben. "Hey, how're you?" Johnny was a little put off by Ben's annoyed expression, what had he done now?

"Johnny, last night was a mistake… I'm not gay alright, I'm with Abi!" Johnny couldn't believe his ears, was Ben being serious. "Ben, you can't deny what happened last night… you told me the truth." Johnny was doing his best to stay calm, he didn't want to aggravate Ben anymore then he clearly was. "I was drunk, I'd been drinking alright!" Johnny laughed lightly and shook his head. "You know what Ben, I don't care… Do what you want mate but keep me out of it." Johnny went to leave but was stopped again by a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnny… wait, please." Johnny turned and saw Ben nearly crying again, what was with this guy. "I'm scared Johnny… My dad'll flip once he knows, and then there's Abi…" Johnny knew he should just leave and wipe his hands of this, but he liked Ben, probably too much for his own good and so reluctantly he turned back to Ben and hugged him close again. "I can help you… but you've got to stop lying to yourself Ben." Johnny felt Ben nod against his chest and smiled, finally, progress.

Ben glanced up at Johnny and gave him a small smile. "Will you help me, really?" Johnny nodded and felt Ben's lips crash against his own, those lips that he'd been craving since last night, but this time it was more than just a kiss, he felt Ben's hands exploring his chest and stomach and after a moment felt a hand slip under his top and caress his bare skin, he'd never felt more turned on by a simple touch in his life. Shakily Ben spoke against Johnny's lips. "Johnny, I can't go any further… not today." Johnny nodded in response and placed a deep kiss to Ben's lips. "That's fine…"

Johnny smiled a little as Ben stepped back and readjusted his glasses, Ben seemed happy too and so bravely Johnny spoke out. "If you want my help mate, we need to sort things out with Abi…" Ben's eyes darted to Johnny's instantly, the fear and panic evident, not wanting to lose him now Johnny grabbed Ben's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'll help you… I promise." The words calmed Ben and another tight hug ensued. "Johnny, I like you… a lot." Johnny grinned. "I like you too Ben… a lot."

"Ben… Ben, are you in?" Johnny and Ben looked at each other, it was Abi, she must have let herself in through the back. "Go, keep up the act, we'll sort something out later." Johnny gave Ben another kiss before slipping out of the front door. Johnny rubbed his neck, he'd just left Ben with Abi… he hoped that Ben wouldn't revert back to his old ways. Heading back to the Vic Johnny ran upstairs and bumped into his sister Nancy, she looked bemused.

"I know why you was smiling this morning…" Johnny panicked, did she really know, how could she? "W-what are you talking about Nance…" Nancy pulled out her phone and showed it to Johnny, clearly he could see himself being dragged into the Mitchell's front door. "N-Nance, it's not what you think…" Johnny was in panic mode now, please say Nancy hadn't said anything. "I din't say anything did I muppet… me and you are going out for tea… and you've got some explaining to do." Johnny let out a relieved sigh, maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

Ben's POV:

His mind had only one thought, Johnny… Yet Abi was insisting on sitting there recalling all the events in her day. "I mean, what gives her the right to have a go at me…" Ben was staring at the TV, not even focussing on whatever show was on, he was still imagining Johnny's body, the one he'd touched just hours earlier. "Ben, are you even listening to me… Ben!" Ben shook his head and turned to face Abi, he sighed heavily. "Abi… we need to break up!"


	3. Chapter 3

[**Chapter Three has arrived, thank you to those who continue to follow this story, I'm enjoying planning it out and writing it and can tell you that things will be heating up over the next few chapters.**

**Also please keep checking anything else I upload as I'm not just writing EastEnders fanfiction and I'd appreciate the support and reviews, good or bad.**

**Whilst this story is mainly Johnny's story there will be a bit more from Ben's POV to fill in some gaps.]**

Broken

Ben's POV:

"What is so hard to understand Abi, I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You!" Ben was slowly losing his temper, ever since he'd told Abi he thought they should break up, all of ten minutes ago, all she'd done was pretend not to hear it and continue rambling on about some petty argument she was having with Lauren. "Why! What's changed?" Abi snapped, she stood up and crossed her arms looking at Ben with a look he had never seen before, a look of… anger.

"Nothing's changed Abi, I just don't love you… I can't love you the way you deserved to be loved." Ben stayed sat down not wanting to square off against Abi, he was thankful everyone was out as the last thing he wanted was his dad breathing down his neck, or even worse Jay. "So you're gay then…" The words stung Ben but for once they didn't make him want to deny it, he was tired of pretending. Johnny suddenly re-entered his mind though and he realised that revealing all to Abi at this moment might jeopardise his relationship with the Carter boy, he needed an excuse.

"No, look it's not anything like that… It's Jay." Ben regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, he and Jay weren't on the best terms right now and using him like this would only aggravate him more. "Jay, I thought everything was fine between Jay and me?" Ben shook his head, he didn't want to give Abi false hope of a reunion but couldn't risk pitting them against each other. "Things are fine between you two… it's me and him that're arguing, he can see that my heart isn't in it and he doesn't want you getting hurt." Ben bit his lip, that didn't come our quite right.

"Jay sill cares about me doesn't he… did he pressure you into dumping me or something because I don't want him back Ben, I want you." Ben shook his head and stood up facing Abi, why couldn't he say the right thing, maybe he should have just waited to sort things out with Johnny. "N-no… look it's just for the best that we split up Abi, you know people round here still hate me and I can't have them taking things out on you as well." Ben smiled a little, his fake smile and grabbed Abi's hand giving it a light squeeze. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"Get off me…" Abi snatched her hand away from Ben's grip and let out a weak laugh. "Protect me… you only care about yourself Ben, just stay away from me…" Abi grabbed her coat and headed out of the back, letting out a long sigh Ben turned and saw Jay stood in the hallway, crap, how long had he been stood there. "Jay…" Jay shook his head and headed up the stairs, Ben felt alone, where was Johnny when he needed him.

Johnny's POV:

"Listen Nance, there really isn't much too tell alright… we've kissed and that's it." Johnny tucked into his burger whilst Nancy sat there eyeing him with a raised brow. "You know mum's gonna kick off bout this… Dad'll pretend to me mad but support you like always." Nancy wasn't sure how she felt about the development, sure Ben had a bad reputation but he seemed like a nice enough bloke, but then Tosh had seemed alright at first… "Just promise me that'll you'll be safe Johnny… I won't have him hurting you." Johnny smiled a little and nodded his head swallowing his burger. "Promise Nance, and please don't say anything yet, I don't wanna kick up a fuss." Nancy nodded her head and sipped her milkshake, content that Johnny wasn't as gullible as Tina.

Ben's POV:

"Jay… please let me in mate, I can explain." Ben was stood at Jay's door desperately trying to get through to him, a moment later the door opened and Jay stood there in his joggers and nothing else. "There's nothing to explain Ben… Abi might be thick but I ain't… you're gay and you like Johnny Carter don't you?" Ben sighed heavily and nodded weakly not looking at Jay for fear he'd break down like he had after being released from prison. "There you go then… ain't no need to explain anything." Jay shut the door in Ben's face.

Johnny's POV:

Johnny and Nancy had gotten home later than expected and so when he rose at eleven and made his way into the kitchen he certainly didn't expect to find Abi stood there. "A-Abi… what're you doing here?" Abi glared at Johnny and said nothing. "Can I help you or?" Abi narrowed her eyes and shoved past Johnny turning back to him as she stood in the doorway. "I've got my eye on you…"

Johnny put the strange encounter with Abi to the back of his mind as he got ready for the day ahead, he wasn't needed at the bar today and after receiving a stern talking too about staying out late from his mum he headed outside and pulled his phone out. 'You free to talk?' Johnny headed toward the Mitchell house, it felt forbidden for some reason, but he didn't care.

Turning the corner toward the Mitchell house Johnny stopped in his tracks, outside he could see bags and a scared looking Ben, hiding behind a bush Johnny witnessed a rampaging Phil laying into Ben. "I thought I knew you, but you're just a lying scumbag. Get out of my house and don't come back!" Throwing the last bag out Phil slammed the door, running toward the Garden Johnny locked eyes with Ben and bit his lip, Ben looked distraught… broken almost.

"Ben… what happened?" Ben walked toward Johnny and threw his arms around him, Johnny glanced around, several people had stopped and were staring. "Shows over, get lost!" Johnny shouted angrily at the crowd before turning back to Ben and talking in a hushed town. "Ben… what happened?" Johnny heard Ben go to speak but breakdown in tears, something had gone down but he'd have to wait to find out what. "It's alright mate, I'm here…"

A few hours later Johnny and Ben were sat in Ian Beale's front room, bags scattered around the longue and a concerned Ian looking at Ben but speaking to Johnny. "I can't believe Phil would do this, of all the low things he'd done this has certainly got to be a record." Johnny was hugging Ben, who had hardly spoke since Johnny had witnessed Phil's rage. "Can Ben stay here Ian? I don't think having him at the Vic would go down well what with Shirley and everything." Ian nodded and got up heading toward the kitchen.

Ben's POV:

He'd lost everything… Ben had thought his dad would be more understanding but yet again he'd underestimated his dad's paternal instincts. Johnny had come at the right moment though, he needed this comfort now more than ever. "D-don't leave me…" Ben hadn't realised how dry his throat had become as he spoke. Johnny glanced down at Ben and ran his fingers through Ben's hair. "I won't… Promise." Ben nodded and rested his head against Johnny's chest, things had gotten bad for him, but surely the only way would be up… Ben could only hope.

[**Sorry if this Chapter seems a little sloppy, I wanted to progress the story as from now we are going to see a lot more action. Reviews appreciated as always and see you in Chapter four.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discontinued**

I'm sorry to announce that I'm discontinuing this series, I had originally planned to have it semi-tied into the actual show and seen as Johnny has now departed it would obviously reflect in the story. Also I've stopped watching the show as I haven't got as much time on my hands.

Anyways I'm going to leave this up for a week or so to enable you all to see this but also because if anybody wishes to take this story over I'd be more than happy for you to do that I just ask you inbox me and let me know before you do, I'll even send you original copies of the first few chapters if you want.

This story will be deleted on: 25/01/2015

ShadowWriter94


End file.
